Consumers have many electronic devices such as cell phones, electronic tablets, game consoles, personal digital/data assistants (PDAs) that are carried and include batteries.
There are several problems associated with carrying such devices. One problem is that it is difficult to organize such devices. Another problem is that is difficult to carry chargers for such devices. Another problem is that it is difficult to protect such devices.
Thus, it would be desirable to solve some of the problems associated with carrying multiple electronic devices.